


"You, You make me regret"

by AlexTheAlex97



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Also a bit of Angst, Corvo is merciful, Daud and Thomas, Daud is depressed, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Smut, This is my first fic posted here, Thomas is Loyal, always fluff, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlex97/pseuds/AlexTheAlex97
Summary: He sits up, grabbing the collar of Thomas’s shirt and yanking“What do you want to gain from this? It's a dangerous game you’re playing Thomas, a very dangerous one. But tell me- ”His voice lowers“ -what do you want?”
Relationships: Daud & Thomas (Dishonored), Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	"You, You make me regret"

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there 
> 
> This is my debut on Ao3, but I've been writing for a long time. This is mostly unedited, so any errors you find feel free to point out and I will fix as soon as I can :) 
> 
> Anyways, that's it from me, enjoy reading!

“I have one more surprise for you. I ask for my life.

When I killed your empress and took her daughter, something broke inside me. Now, I see the design on the back of your hand, the mark of the Outsider himself, and I remember all I’ve done. The years of waiting for the right moment to step forward from an alley and drive a knife between the ribs of some noble. All the money exchanging hands, from one rich bastard or another. Killing for one of them one year, then being paid to kill him in return the next.

But what have I accomplished? More than you have, or much less?

I remember bending at the shrines, listening as the Outsider whispered that I was going to change things, that I was somehow important. It felt good, made me believe I was powerful.

Now I want nothing but to leave this city. And to fade from the memory of those who reside here. I’ve had enough killing.

The men you worked for asked you to kill for them, but you found some other way. You took a path I could have followed, but did not. So my life is in your hands. 

Make your choice.

And you choose, mercy. Extraordinary.”

Corvo doesn't know why he spares Daud. He walks away, thinking, and turns back.

“Death would be better than you deserve, go. Don't let me see you again.”

He walks away, blinking onto the rooftops to go rescue his daughter.

Daud exhales, Allowing Thomas to blink him back into the building and lay him down.

Thank you Thomas, see to it that Corvo gets a clear passage out of the flooded district.

Daud reflects on his actions and silently realizes the wound in his chest is getting bigger. He can't move from pain and when Thomas returns, it's clear to him that Daud needs to see a healer.

“Sir, we need to get you to someone who can help you, sir?” 

Daud shakes his head, but allows Thomas to remove his gear. 

Thomas considers getting a healer here, but as he is about to blink away, Daud speaks again, this time in a softer tone.

“You mean well, but I have no need to live, The Empress Emily has almost taken back the throne and Delilah has been subdued, my injuries are far too bad to be expected to heal. I ask for one favor though, before I give my power to you, do with me as you wish, treat me how I would treat one of you when you disobey me, and then throw me out and take the rest of the whalers to a safer location.” 

Thomas is taken aback by what he hears Daud say. His master, his Sir, just made him the successor to him, but at what price? Watching his master die in front of his eyes, watching the man he loves and respects more than anyone else slowly bleed out onto the broken floor. Thomas has a decision to make. He blinks away, in search of a specific whaler, Chad, who worked with a healer before taking to the streets with Daud. Thomas was there when he was recruited and knows that if anyone has a chance of getting Daud out of this alive, it's him. 

When Thomas disappears, Daud isn't surprised, he merely closes his eyes and takes in the pain residing in his chest. 

Some time later, Daud wakes up in an unfamiliar room, it appears to be an abandoned building. The words ‘The Outsider walks among us’ written in red on the walls and dead rats on the floor. He sits up, clenching his fist and preparing to blink when a gentle hand on his chest pushes him back onto the bed.

“Rest, Chad said you would be safe here, but stay where you are. He has given you the best treatment he can with limited resources.”

Daud can hear the emotion in Thomas’s voice, hear the fear, the anger, the love. He hears it, but doesn’t know what to do with it. He looks over at Thomas, responsible, loyal, loving Thomas, and realizes the extent of what he’s said to him. He places a hand over Thomas's hand and sits up, indicating for Thomas to sit next to him on the tiny mattress. He obliges with dark eyes, questioning the motive behind it. Daud leans into Thomas gently, and in return Thomas does something he had thought about doing a million times - he hugs Daud, gently, like he is a fragile vase that could break. He feels Daud finch at the action, initially shrugging him off, but Thomas doesnt let go, moving Daud's scarred face onto his shoulder, and running his hands through Daud's hair like his mother used to, before she died. 

And of all things, Daud relaxes. 

They sit, leaning on each other until Chad comes back.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Chad seems amused, but it's near impossible to tell with the mask covering his emotions. They both pull apart, Thomas going back to the chair next to the mattress and Daud back to his position laying down. Neither speak, and Chad walks over to Daud

“Master Daud, I’ve done the best I can to heal the wounds to your chest, but I won’t know for sure if they’ll heal for a few days, this is a safe place, only the three of us know the exact location. Thomas ordered the other whalers to guard the larger area around us. Sir, it would be in your best interests to stay here and rest, I can arrange for food to be brought here if you wish.” 

He speaks with a seemingly confident facade, but Thomas knows how nervous he is. Daud nods his thanks and closes his eyes, leaving it up to Thomas to decide what to do.

“Thank you, Chad, I know how strange it must be to be the one controlling anything, that being said, I would appreciate it if you could make sure of the food, and any important information is delivered here personally. Master Daud won’t be going anywhere so don't worry about us, make sure the whalers report to you, I have told them that Master Daud has been injured and that you are acting on behalf of me.”

Chad transverses away and Daud finally speaks.

“I told you to leave me to die. I Ordered you to leave me to die. You disobeyed a direct order Thomas, I can't let that go unnoticed.”

Daud's voice is cold, devoid of any emotion. He sits up and clenches his fist, attempting to transverse out the window. Pain shoots through his body and he jolts, falling to the ground with a sharp cry. 

Thomas watches it happen silently. Sees Daud begin to shake, and realizes the power he holds. He can follow Daud’s orders to leave him to die, or he can once again disobey his master. It isn't a choice. He goes over to Daud and gently picks him up, moving him back onto the bed. Daud, who at this point is a shaking mess, unable to speak or resist properly, attempts to get out of Thomas’s grip. Thomas holds his Master down, gently placing one hand on Daud’s knees and then the other on his forehead. He watches as Daud slowly calms back down, and watches as he raises his left hand yet again to attempt another transversal. He moves his hand over Dauds and gently lowers it.

“I can’t let you do that, sorry Sir.” 

Daud opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off by Thomas. Sounding more confident, Thomas continues to speak

“With all due respect Master Daud, I will not let you kill yourself just to make The Outsider happy. I’m sorry sir, but if you want to transverse, you are going to have to go through me to do it. Ask any whaler, they wouldn’t let you do this, even if it is a direct order. I will be loyal to a fault, but part of being loyal, Sir, is knowing when an order is going to hurt someone you care about. So if you want to go, you’re going to have to go through me.”

Daud considers what Thomas has said and his face softens. He turns his palm up to interlock his fingers with Thomas and squeezes, before moving his hand from underneath and blinking, successfully this time, to the other side of the room. 

Thomas springs into action, transversing over to the now bleeding Daud. Softly hitting Daud’s chest with his open palm. Daud cries out in pain and drops to the floor, screaming now at Thomas;

“Let me go Thomas. That is an order. Get out of my way or I'll get you out of my way!”

He prepares to blink again, clenching his fist in preparation, when out of the blue he feels soft arms wrap around him from behind. He tries to shrug Thomas off, but in his weakened state, is unable to do more than swat at his arms. Thomas picks him up yet again and sits him back on the bed, holding Daud’s hands to stop him transversing. Daud gives up and leans into Thomas, hands falling limp beside him, head resting on Thomas’s shoulder. 

Eventually Daud falls asleep and Thomas gently lays him back on the bed, washing his hands at the basin on the wall to remove the blood. He watches Daud turn in his sleep, occasionally whimpering and turning over. At one point Daud calls out and Thomas stands up, but Daud doesn't wake up. Thomas falls into a light sleep, still on alert for his master. 

\- He watches the look of fear in her eyes as he stabs her abdomen, watches the look of horror in Corvo’s eyes as he watches his lover fall to the ground. He watches the man lift her gently into his arms, and remembers her cry of pain. He remembers Billie and her betrayal, he watches The Outsider, hears his voice mock him and all of a sudden he is falling. Falling through the void into nothing, just falling, watching fragments of reality flash by, he is aware of everything he has done, how many people he killed, how much money traded hands, how much blood has been on his knife, how many lives he ruined. He sees Delilah and the witches, he sees himself, running through the streets as a kid, stealing and wreaking havoc. And suddenly he lands with a thump in the void, The Outsider gazing down at him with his striking black eyes.

“Daud, are you proud of how much you’ve accomplished, or revolted by the lives you’ve destroyed?” -

“Master Daud, Sir? Wake up?!”

Daud hears Thomas’s voice and clings to it, being brought back into reality slowly, seeing his second in command over him.

Master, oh god Master…

Daud can hear the relief in his voice. He sits up, beckoning Thomas to him with his branded hand. Thomas, ever loyal, walks over. Daud gently pulls off the mask covering Thomas’s face, watching as his second in command sees Daud without a mask on for the first time in ten years. 

It’s unusual for Daud to see one of the whalers without a mask, and he can’t say before now he has particularly wanted to. He watches as Thomas reaches out a hand toward him, not realizing what he is doing until his hand is on Daud’s face, caressing it softly. Daud lets it happen, curious as to what his second in command is going to do next. 

The minute he realizes his hand is on Daud’s face he removes it, turning away from Daud, every ounce of his being aware that Daud can see every emotion on his face. And then it hits him. Maybe Daud can't read the emotion in him, maybe Daud cant see how embarrassed he is, how concerned for his Master he is. He turns back to Daud, a small smile creeping across his face.

“Master Daud…” 

Daud’s head snaps up, out of his daydream, unable to tell if Thomas’s hand was real or not. He sees Thomas’s smile, and realizes how long Thomas’s hair has grown in 10 years.

“We need to get you a haircut Thomas, your hair has gotten too long.“

He chuckles at the expression on Thomas’s face when he stops speaking. Thomas replies, slightly flustered

“Are you serious?...Sir?” 

Daud merely smiles, an amused look covering his features. Thomas walks over to the bench next to Daud's bed, looking for something loong, but sharper than a dagger. He settles on Corvo’s sword, which Thomas had retrieved after it was clear Corvo didn't need them. Handing the sword to Daud, he speaks

“If you think my hair is too long, then you get to cut it.” 

He leaves out the Sir at the end, and watches as Daud smiles, Cutting his hair back to halfway down his back. His hair was too long he muses, probably for the best that he gets rid of it. He flinches as he feels Daud's calloused hands gently scratch his scalp, gathering his now mid length hair into a messy ponytail, and tying it off with a bit of string he found in his shirt. 

Daud tries to be angry at Thomas for saving him. He wants to feel anger at the fact that his second in command disobeyed him not once, but twice. 

But he can’t. No matter how hard he tries, he can't build up even a small bit of hatred toward the blond man sitting in front of him. 

Instead he feels compassion, and confusion, wondering why, of all the people that Thomas could've ended up working for, why him? 

Why Daud, the one man wanted throughout the empire. The man responsible for more noble deaths than any other. The man who strikes so much fear into the people that they tell stories of Daud to their kids, threatening them with the thought of Daud coming to get them if they do something wrong. 

So why him? He doesnt deserve it by any means, the opposite. He looks at Thomas, who never turns his back, no matter the task. He knows Thomas doesnt like killing anyone, knows Thomas would rather find another means of achieving a goal, but nevertheless kills, doing anything for Daud, until now, that is. 

Daud Pulls Thomas’s hair into a messy ponytail and finally sees how Pale the Blond actually is. With the whalers outfit on all the time, he never realized how white he was. Unknowingly he reaches a hand out to meet Thomas's face, but gets met with his hand instead, Thomas’s fingers interlocking with his.

“You need to rest Sir, I know you feel caged, but I need you to trust your men, we have your back.” 

Daud sits up reaching his hands either side of Thomas’s torso and pulling him closer. Thomas does not resist, but gives Daud a questioning look, silently asking him what he plans on doing. 

Only when Thomas is touching his knees does he move his hands, and then only to caress Thomas’s face. The process is painfully slow, both of them staring into each other's eyes for a seemingly infinite period of time, and when their lips finally brush, its like something switches in Daud, he can’t feel the pain of his wounds, only Thomas’s lips on his, and his hands, which are now wrapped around Thomas, pulling him ever closer, but never close enough. The kiss stays gentle, reassuring, and when they pull away, Thomas sits next to his master and holds him once again, running his hands through Daud's hair, trying to take away the pain Corvo and a million others inflicted. 

Daud doesn't want to die. He can't die. Not when he has Thomas, and all his men looking up to him. He has people who need him. People who he needs. 

Neither of them speak, the only sound in the room being their breathing. After a while Thomas gets up, walking to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, looking for a clean shirt and coat. He walks back over to Daud and places them on the bed, and grabs a bucket of water and a cloth, and then removes Daud’s tattered shirt. He sees the blood seeping through the bandage around his stomach and moves away once again to find more bandages and gauze. 

Daud just sits there, aware of what Thomas is doing, but wanting to bask in the affection for a little longer. The water is cold, refreshing, and although it hurts when Thomas removes the bandage, he can tell that he’s trying his hardest to be gentle. Though Thomas tries his best to clean around the wound Daud can't help but cry out, clenching his fists in pain. Thomas continues, not flinching at Daud's cry and Daud at last understands the amount of mental pressure Thomas is under right now. 

As he finishes washing Daud, he gives him the shirt, motioning for him to put it on. When Daud obliges, he turns and tips out the water, coming back to Daud, who’s struggling with the coat.

“Leave it Master, you don't need it in here.” 

Daud acknowledges he heard, and goes back to struggling with the coat.

“Master Daud.” 

Thomas sounds irritated but makes no move to stop him.

“We are going out, at least to sit in the sun for a while. I can manage the short blink onto the roof.” 

Thomas gives in, sighing, and walks over to Daud, helping him get the coat on.

“No weapons” 

Daud blinks, stunned, and goes to say something, but in seeing Thomas’s expression, decides not to push it.

They sit together on the roof, comfortable in each other's silence, until they see Chad return, carrying food, and word from one of the whalers who followed Corvo back to the empress.

“I have news. Master Daud, Thomas.” Daud nods and he continues “Long live the empress Emily. Corvo has returned her to her rightful place on the throne. Martin and Pendleton are dead. Havelock is facing execution as we speak.” 

Daud breathes a sigh of what he thinks must be relief. Thomas thanks Chad, and then gets him to check Daud's chest, watching how he dresses the wound. Chad leaves, wishing them a comfortable night, and apologising about not having a second bed for Thomas. 

After eating, Daud feels more awake, and after Thomas gives him a strange mix of elixirs and some disgusting herbal medicine Chad came up with, he feels less pain. Sitting up, he beckons to Thomas to join him on the bed. Thomas walks over to Daud, sitting next to him, knees slightly touching.

“Thank you”

Daud doesn't know how to say it any better, so he hopes those two words are enough. Thomas reaches up and pulls Daud to him, unable to hold back from kissing his master any longer. “Sorry sir,” he says after pulling away, ashamed, but Daud pulls him back, tangling his hands in the blonds now loose hair, tugging gently as if to pull them closer. They pull apart after a while, gasping for breath.

“Sir, come here, come closer.” 

Thomas breathes, slightly shaken, and gasps as Daud, gets up to sit on his lap straddling him, and is even more taken aback when his master kisses him a second time, this time more rough, more needing. 

Daud needs him. 

It hits him like nothing he’s ever felt before. Daud needs him. 

So he kisses back, telling Daud silently that he’s here, that he won’t go. 

That he doesn’t care about what Daud’s done. 

And when they finally pull away, Daud hugs him close, not wanting to let go, afraid of letting go because if he lets go he doesn’t know what might happen. In return, Thomas rubs his back, comforting, letting him know he isn't alone. He hasn't seen his master like this before, vulnerable, quiet, scared even, and when he feels Daud begin to shudder on top of him he knows something is up.

“Master?”

Daud struggles out a breath, trying to hide it from Thomas

“You, how have you made me so vulnerable? How have you made me so helpless in no time, I've done nothing to deserve you, what do you want from me?”

He sits up, grabbing the collar of Thomas’s shirt and yanking

“What do you want to gain from this? It's a dangerous game you’re playing Thomas, a very dangerous one. But tell me” 

His voice lowers

“what do you want?” 

Thomas blinks,

“Sir, I..”

Daud cuts him off

“You make me Vulnerable! You make it so that I'm not in control of myself, you, you make me regret.”

He breaks off, tears sliding down his face, breath ragged, as if he just fought Corvo all over again. Thomas doesn't move, holds his master close, presses his lips to his forehead, and runs his ungloved hands over Daud's hair.

“If you want, I will stay, but I won't hold you here. I won't stay if you want me to go, I'll give my power back to you, anything, if you look me dead in the eye and tell me that you want me to. You need to make a choice.” 

He considers what to say next.

“Daud... You make me as vulnerable as I make you, but I will fight for you until the end, even if you do dismiss me, even if you hit me, try to kill me, I will always serve you, and only you. 

I don't care about who you’ve killed. 

I only care that you trusted me enough to be vulnerable. You trusted me not to let you get hurt, you made me second in command, and that on its own is enough for me.”

Daud lifts his head, wiping away the tears with his marked hand, and then connects his lips with Thomas, not pulling away until he feels his lungs screaming for air, then kissing Thomas again and again, tears dropping down his cheeks and hitting their lips, Him shuddering, and Thomas holding him close, as if nothing mattered more in this world than Daud; 

And to Thomas nothing did. 

Nothing mattered more than Daud. Daud, the knife of dunwall, chosen by The Outsider. His Daud.

“Void you think a lot”

Daud's voice is gruff but amused.

“You would too if your master was sitting on your lap, making out with you like you were the last person on the planet”

Daud’s face goes a light shade of pink as he realizes exactly what's happened here, and chuckles

“Who would have thought this is how my week would go?”

Thomas shifts underneath him and hears Daud grunt. Amused and curious,Thomas shifts again, earning himself another grunt, and a glare from the now crimson Daud. He moves again, realizing what his shifting is doing, and Daud jolts.

“Well, well, Master, it would appear that maybe you have fallen for me.”

Thomas is teasing now, internally unsure, but aware that Daud would say if he didn’t like it. 

Daud pounces forward, forgetting his chest momentarily and pinning his second in command to the bed.

“I told you it was a dangerous game you were playing”

Daud hovers over Thomas, kissing him. It's messy, rough, and Daud can feel his control slipping with each kiss.

Thomas isn't at all surprised when Daud pins him, just concerned at how much Daud’s body can take. But still he kisses his Master, feeling his tongue graze his lip as Daud tries to make their connection even more intimate. He doesn’t part his lips fast enough, and Daud runs his hand up Thomas’s shirt, making him gasp. Throwing caution into the wind, Thomas gives in, letting Daud take him over.

Daud ignores the pain building up in his chest. Throws it back as far as he can and pretends it doesn't exist for as long as he can, eventually falling limp in Thomas’s arms, passed out from the pain.

“You stupid, beautiful, infuriating bastard.” Thomas mutters under his breath as he carries his master back to the bed.

Daud feels arms around him as he wakes, acting quickly, he jumps, grabbing his dagger from beside his bed and holding it to Thomas’s throat.

“Master Daud, I would suggest you calm down.”

Thomas’s voice is calm, reassuring, letting Daud know he isn't out to hurt him. Daud doesn't know how to feel anymore, who to trust, and it seems every time he falls asleep he gets a visit from the void god himself.


End file.
